Sonriamos
by TsunderePower
Summary: Oneshot, Alfred narra lo que siente por Arthur en su trayecto a visitarlo ya que este sufrio un accidente. Mal summary... OOC y AU


Yoooo~! Yakumo-chan presentando su fik de la cual esta muy orgullosa a pesar de ser una mierda! xD

Esta historia esta basada en mi aun favorita cancion de SID, Kara no Binsen Sora he no Tegami. Y pues este fue mi trabajo de literatura, necesitaba un 10 para excentar y pues pa eso necesitaba escribir algo awesome, y lo logre! =D claro, que la que entregue a mi maestra no tenia nombres ni cosas que dieran indicios a shounen-ai xq luego y me ven raro =S pero bah! Aqui esta mi trabajo, espero que les guste y que si algun dia ven una historia parecida avisen para poder demandar a mi maestra que se quedo con mi trabajo... xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio sino de Hidekazu Himaruya, y la cancion en la que se basa es de SID como ya dije...

* * *

**UN SOBRE VACIO. LA CARTA DIRIGIDA AL CIELO. "SONRIAMOS"**

Arthur, hoy voy a visitarte. Sé que estarás esperándome con una dulce sonrisa como acostumbras, o como acostumbras conmigo desde que somos pareja. Pero, ¿por qué no respondes mis llamadas últimamente?

Amor mío, sabes que sin ti no soy nada. No tengo a nadie como familia pero tú me haces seguir adelante con todo el calor que me brindas día a día, tampoco tengo a alguien a quien realmente quiera o aprecie tanto como a ti. Eres lo único que tengo y quiero protegerte.

Pero no estuve allí contigo cuando eso ocurrió, cruzabas una calle y un auto te golpeó... Cuando lo supe, lloré... lloré mucho, como no te lo imaginas mi vida; yo quería matar a ese sujeto que daño te hizo; con mis propias manos hacerlo saber el dolor que te hizo. Pero me conformo con saber que estas en recuperación, que todo estará bien con el tiempo, ¿verdad? A pesar de saber que eres alguien muy frágil, confio en que todo saldrá bien, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer.

Por eso hoy iré a visitarte, ¿pero qué puedo llevarte? ¿Un peluche? ¿Unos chocolates? Quiero llevarte un regalo, ¿qué tal una carta? Así sabrás lo mucho que te quiero.

_"¿Cómo estás?"_

_"¿Te has acostumbrado un poco más a ese lugar?"_

_"Ya paso un tiempo desde que no nos vemos"_

_"Es vergonzoso que no esté acostumbrado a escribir cartas"_

_"Te amo mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_

No pude escribir más allá de eso. Ha comenzado a llover y definitivamente no sé escribir una bonita carta, ¿te burlaras de eso? ...¿o lloraras conmigo?

Decidí dejar eso de lado, después de todo ya sabes como soy al momento de expresarme. Tomé un largo baño y me vestí, usé aquellas ropas con las cuales me conociste, aquellas que halagaste y se volvieron mis prendas favoritas.

Voy camino a visitarte y en el recorrido compro unas flores para ti. Sé que me dirás que soy un cursi o algo así pero eso te alegrará, ¿no?

Tampoco quiero que veas lo tanto que sufro porque estés así de herido, por lo que sonreiré a pesar de todo el dolor que siento por ti. Porque no te gusta verme triste, ni quiero que tú te pongas triste por mí... Sonriamos los dos, ¿sí?

-"¿Son para alguien importante?" -aquel niño me entregó el ramo que pedí para ti.

-"Así es, es para la persona que amo, hoy iré a visitarle después de un tiempo" -sonreí como usualmente lo hago.

-"¿Está feliz por eso?" -me cuestionó algo curioso y a la vez afligido.

-"Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo estaría?" -continúe sonriendo para todos a mi alrededor.

-"¡Oh! Qué bien, entonces... está llorando de alegría, ¿cierto, señor?" -sonrió para mí para yo asentir con la cabeza.

Sigo mi trayecto, ya casi llego a ti. Dos cuadras más y estaré contigo.

Un semáforo hace que me detenga unos momentos, los cuales utilizo para pensar un poco.

_¿Tú qué pensaras de mí?_

En verdad me gustaría que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos, y que no te enojes conmigo. Es lo único que quiero para así yo ser feliz. Que me perdones por no haber estado contigo y que esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amo no se destrocen en cuanto vean mi llegada contigo.

_Una vez más comenzó a llover._

Desesperado por llegar contigo y cubrirme de esta lluvia sonrió pensando en ti y doy un paso adelante.

Muchas personas comenzaron a llamarme, pero no hice caso alguno sólo por llegar contigo.

Seguí escuchando esas advertencias mientras alentaba mi paso. En seguida sentí como mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero y cómo todo se volvía de repente oscuro.

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes... pero pronto se volvieron murmullos, miles y millones de murmullos de los cuales no pude comprender.

Y ahora, la luz del semáforo se escucha cambiar.

_¿...Creen que no me di cuenta?_

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan sostengo fuerte el ramo de rosas, me prometí que te las llevaría... Porque tu... ya no estás aquí, ¿verdad?

¡Eres malo conmigo Arthur! Que cruel de tu parte desaparecer sin decir adiós. Ahora no tengo a nadie, pero… no puedo odiarte, sino que me odio a mí mismo por mi inutilidad y lo cobarde que soy.

Eternamente mostrando este egoísmo, siempre aparentando obstinadamente ser fuerte. A ti no te puedo olvidar. Por eso una vez más te pido, que puedas perdonarme por esta decisión y me permitas estar contigo.

_Sonriamos, no hay tristeza a donde vamos. Sólo quiero encontrarte y poder entregarte esta cartita. Esta lastimosa y borrosa carta que demuestra que te amo._

Bien! Que tal? Les gusto? La odiaron? Les aburrio? Fue una mierda? Please dejen un awesome review y salvan a un panda! nwn...

iiiiii... pa los de Alfred in Wonderland... ya merito! Sean pacientes! Esque he perdido la inspiracion que llevaba y de hecho por eso mismo subi esta historia, no desespereeeen! TwT


End file.
